Kalokairi
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Luna needed a vacation. they went to a beautiful island of the coast of Greece. thank you JK Rowling, Meryl Streep, and Universal Studios for bringing everything to order.


Kalokairi Keeperoliver

The Harpies had finished their season with a record of 17 wins and four losses and a spot in the playoffs. It was Ginny Weasleys first year and she had proven herself to be a future star in the Quidditch league. However they were defeated in their first match by the Hovington Hornets 220-160. Ginny scored six goals and assisted on five others, but she still felt she could have given a better effort. This brought a snort from her friend Elaina. They started on the same day and made first team at the same time. They trained together, but on different positions. Ginny was a chaser and Elaina was a Beater. Elaina was from Greece and went to school in Beauxbaton for her training into magic. She was friends with Gabrielle Delacour and knew Fleur and Bill.

Ginny wanted something to do during the summer and her and Harry had not got together yet, due to his training with Dept. of Mysteries. He first was training with the Aurors, but was soon asked if he would like to join The Dept. of Mysteries, which he jumped at. That was over a year ago and he was still in training. They didn't see much of each other but she knew from her father that Harry never dated any one that he knew of. His time was dedicated to his training. Ginny didn't know why this made her feel good, since she had dated a few players from other teams, but it was a one and done deal with them all. She still had her heart set on Harry but would die of boredom if he didn't get his head out of his arse and ask her out.

Elaina saw this in Ginny and asked her if she would like to come spend some time with her and her family in Greece. Ginny knew too many people there from her playing time, but she did ask about the surrounding islands and Elaina brightened up as she told Ginny of the Sporades islands and one in particular known as Kalokairi Island. Her mother was friends with Sophia Apodapolis and she knew someone on Kalokairi that was trying to build a business there.

"Why would that interest me, Elaina? I'm not a builder and I can't use my magic to help." Ginny didn't know if she was interested or not.

Once again Elaina was smiling, "Ginny, the island is shielded from any magical ministries and many strange things occur on that island. You would not believe what you can get away with there. Maybe you could try and get Harry to go with you? I don't think he has taken a vacation since he has been in the Ministry. If you don't want him to go, then go alone and see if Miss Sheridan would let you stay and I could visit as often as my parents will let me. Please say you will come with me, Ginny. I need an escape from home life too."

"Let me talk to my parents and see what they say. I will also talk to Harry, if he has time to see me. We haven't talked for months and it is about time we did, anyway. Why don't you come stay with me while I try to set it up?"

"Could I? I'd love that. I would love to meet your family. Put flowers on your brother's grave. Sample the food you are always raving on about. See this simple home you can't stop talking about."

"Come on, I don't talk that much about it. Do I?"

"Let's see then, Your mother is Molly. Your father is Arthur. Your brothers are Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron. Fred, Georges twin, died in the war and he and George were the funniest people you knew. Then there is Hermione, Ron's girl friend. Fleur, who I already knew, is Bill's wife. Percy is married to Audrey. Charley is single and works on a dragon reserve. Let's see, who else is there. Oh yes, Luna, your best friend in the whole wide world, married to Rolf, the grandson to the greatest writer ever in the magical world. Then there is Harry, who I also haven't met. Did I leave anyone out?"

Ginny was laughing too hard to answer. Elaina knew more about her family than she did, almost. "I guess I do go on about them, don't I? But, to answer your question. My parents would love to meet you, as would my brothers. Hermione and Luna would too. As for Harry, I don't know. He is so tied up in his training, he hardly ever sees anyone."

"You will try though, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I would have anyway, on my own behalf."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Shall we make our way to your home and I can see what you mean?"

"Let's." and Ginny grabbed Elaina's hand and aparated to the Burrow. They had just got through the gate when Molly came out the door and went to greet them.

"Hello Ginny, and who have we got here?"

"Mom, this is Elaina, a friend of mine on the Harpies. Elaina, this is my mother, Molly."

Elaina nearly passed out when Molly pulled her in for a hug instead of grabbing the offered hand. "It's always nice to meet my children's friends for the first time. Call me Molly or call me mom. Everyone else does."

Elaina laughed and said, "Alright then, Mom, it's nice to meet you also, especially after the way Ginny went on about you and the rest of her family. I have been looking forward to this ever since she started bragging about you all. I also want to meet Hermione, Luna and what's his name. Ginny you know who I'm talking about?"

"That would be Harry, Elaina. Like I said, good luck with that. Mom when was the last time you talked to Harry?"

"Well, now let's see, I think it was this morning. He was asking when you would be home from your season. He is looking forward to finally seeing you Ginny, and I think he is wanting to ask you something. No, I don't think it's that, so don't get your hopes up. Wedding bells are a long way away."

"OK, I guess I will just have to wait and see what he wants. Elaina, you want something to drink?"

"Water would be fine, Ginny. Mom, did Harry say when he was coming by? I look forward to meeting this hero of Ginny's."

"OH, he's a hero to a lot more than just Ginny. He should be a hero to everyone in England and some in Europe as well. Don't let his looks fool you. I haven't seen him for over a year, so his looks may have changed, but the last time we saw him he was small and scrawny. Not the hero type at all, but a better man you will never meet."

"Ginny never gave me a description of Harry, but he sounds interesting. She kept a lot out of her talks about him, but had loads to say about Hermione and Luna."

Ginny popped out with, "Speaking of Luna, here she comes down the hill now. I wonder how she does that, knowing when I show up?"

Luna was surprised when Molly didn't come out to greet her, so she walked to the door and was about to knock when the door flew open and she was pulled into a hug from her best friend. "Hello Ginny, how have you been?"

"As if you didn't know, Luna, with the all knowing mind. I have been lonely for your friendship and would be raving mad if not for my friend, Elaina. Luna, this is her. Elaina, this is my very best friend, Luna."

Once again, Elaina was surprised by the hug she got from Luna, and even a kiss on the cheek. Then she heard, "Thank you for making friends with Ginny. She is everything to her family and friends and is lost when she isn't around them as often as she wishes. I think they call it homesick."

Ginny's first friend was everything Ginny said about her. She was beautiful, bright, friendly, cheery and quite unique. She could see where people called her Loony, but Elaina didn't see it that way. She saw her as open and truthful. "Thank you Luna, but our friendship is more than just that. In fact, I hope to convince mom, to let her visit my family for a couple of weeks as well. There is someplace she wishes to see."

Molly looked to Ginny for an answer, "Mom, we haven't been here long enough to get into this and thank you Elaina, for getting me into trouble before I even get settled."

Elaina once again laughed as she said, "Sorry."

"Mom, can we talk about it later, when everyone is here?"

"Everyone as in who? Family, friends or both?"

"Both, if that works for you?"

"Good, as it just so happens that everyone, including Harry will be here this evening to greet you. Yes, he wanted to surprise you, but you beat him to it." They all sat and talked for an hour, when Luna had to leave to meet Rolf and make plans for this evening with the Weasleys. He wouldn't mind, because he loved Molly's cooking as much as anyone who tried it.

Elaina was given a tour of the property and knew everything Ginny said to her was the truth. It was so beautiful and peaceful here, she could fall in love with it also.

Ginny got her settled in her room and she hoped Hermione didn't mind. It was her usual place to stay when she did. Now it would be either Bill and Charlies room or with Ron. Harry would take what was left, if he stayed.

After Elaina cleaned up and got settled in Ginny's room, they went down stairs and waited for people to start showing up. George and Angelina were the first and Elaina was greeted in the same fashion as before. More hugs. She was beginning to love this family.

Next was Ron and he was by himself and for the first time, Elaina didn't get a hug. Every one else did and she felt left out. Then Luna and Rolf came and Elaina was back into the hugging mode.

Hermione was the next one to show and she hugged everyone, even Elaina.

Finally, Arthur and the last guest showed up. Harry was with him and Ginny ran past everyone and pulled Harry in for a hug. Elaina watched as they danced around the room with Harry holding Ginny in his arms, with her feet off the floor. When he was finally released by Ginny, he made his way around the room for their hugs until he got to Elaina. He stood there and looked at her until Ginny finally decided to introduce her. "Harry, this is my friend Elaina and Elaina this is Harry Potter."

"That's it, I'm just Harry Potter? Not my boyfriend Harry Potter?"

"It's not official, now is it? Unless you're ready to commit?"

"Hello Elaina." and he pulled her in for a hug and continued with his talk, "I am Ginny's boyfriend, Officially now and I have witnesses. It's very nice to meet you."

"Same here, Harry and every one else." Elaina added to include all the newcomers.

Molly had the meal almost ready, so they all went into the den to sit and talk. Molly looked to Ginny for her reasoning, but Ginny stayed quiet until after dinner. Molly just stood up and went to the kitchen, followed by Hermione. "Molly, is something going on between you and Ginny?"

"Not yet, but there may be something if she stays quiet after dinner. Now, how about setting the table while I get the food ready, sweetheart."

Molly was rewarded when Hermione answered, "Sure thing mom. I am always ready to help out."

"I know you are dear, and thank you for that and for your kind gesture, calling me mom."

"Kind gesture? Are you kidding me? You have been my mom in the sense of the word while we were still in school. I may not have called you that, but you were just the same. Even if nothing happens between Ron and I, I hope you still let me call you that?"

"You, Harry and Luna will always be called my children for as long as we know you. Now, how about calling everyone in for dinner?" and Hermione went to the door and called them all in for the meal.

The meal was a festive one with much talk going between everyone, including Elaina. Ginny didn't offer any more information about her visit to Elaina's. After the meal and clean up, which Harry, George and Ron took care of, they all sat in the den to hear what Ginny had to say.

"OK mom, I'm ready to talk now. Listen up everyone, Elaina asked me to stay with her for a couple of weeks in Greece, her home. She wants me to see the islands around the mainland. Oh, what did you call them, Elaina, the Soranos Islands?"

Hermione answered instead, "No Ginny, the Sporades Islands. I have never been to them, but I hear they are quite beautiful."

"Thank you Miss Atlas, for that wonderful description. Now, Elaina, why don't you finish this for me? Before Hermione gets started again."

Elaina couldn't remember the last time she laughed as much as she has laughed here at the Burrow. "Well. Like Hermione said, the islands are beautiful, and the Aegean Sea is pristine, warm and inviting. There are a few larger islands and many smaller ones. These are the ones I wish to take Ginny to, and anyone wishing to go with her." and she stared at Harry as she said this.

Harry knew what the stare meant and waited for his turn to say anything.

"I asked my family about this and they have agreed to let anyone who comes to stay with them as long as they needed to stay. However it has to be no more than four people. I'm sorry about this, but we do have hotels for others to stay. So, what does everyone think?"

Everyone had to pass, except for Harry, Hermione and Luna. Even Rolf had to pass as he was just starting his new book and didn't think he would be able to concentrate if he was in the middle of all this beautiful scenery. Ginny appeared to be confused with Harry's answer. "Harry, how can you get away from your training?"

"Ginny, I have a months vacation coming and I would love to see this marvelous place with you. Hermione and Luna could be our chaperones as we tour the islands. Just to keep their eyes on us to give Molly a safe feeling."

Molly gave a snort and said, "Harry Potter, you know we all trust you to be a gentleman. Well, almost all of us, but even Ron sees that you and Ginny need time together to build on your relationship. Don't you Ronald?" and Ron just buried himself in the couch to avoid the stares he was getting.

Harry and Hermione both called Kingsley to get their vacations approved and it was all set for the next week for their vacation to start.

Kalokairi-}

Elaina packed her bags in preparation for leaving and happened to look out the window to see Ginny and George kneeling beside Fred's grave and there were tears in both their eyes.. She had never seen Ginny cry before and she could feel the pain that Ginny was feeling. She could not feel George's pain, but knew it was there just like Ginny's. Elaina saw where this was a very close family, but could also see where they were all independent and wanted to be free to live their own lives. Probably the reason Ginny played for the Harpies.

Harry and Hermione were finishing their final day before the vacation and Luna tried to make things easier for Rolf, before she left. Elaina also got a letter from Donna on Kalokairi and they could all stay there. This was a welcomed arrangement because, she wished to see Sophie again. She loved how the two got along without the help of a strong mans assistance. The hotel needed a lot of work, and it was probably more than Donna knew.

No one knew what Harry had planned for the trip, and he hoped no one found out until it was all done.

Since Elaina told them the trouble her cousin was in, Harry thought it wise for Kreacher to join them once they were settled in. Kreacher would take care of the unseen major problems with the plumbing, the roof and structural damage from some earthquakes over the years. Elaina told them of three she knew of.

The weekend went by fast and on Sunday, they were in the Ministry saying goodbye to Arthur and Kingsley. Molly didn't want to cry, like she did whenever a family member left for a length of time. That was the reason she was not there. George and Ron had to work in the shop, so they weren't there. Ron tried to work for the Aurors, but the schedule was too demanding for him and Harry left for the Mysteries Dept. so he felt all alone. Hermione almost had a heart attack when he told her. He went from a high paying job to a job that was based on how much the business made. During the school year, it was almost nothing and it was coming soon.

The group stepped into the room where the transport took place and Hermione was handed a length or rope that was used for the Port Key. It had to be a bit bigger to handle five. Once they settled in just after the travel, Kreacher landed outside the building where they were and followed the group to a ship that would take them to Kalokaira. Kreacher floated behind the boat unseen by anyone but Harry, or so he thought. He should have known Luna would see him. She pinched his leg to get his attention and when he looked, Luna just nodded her head to where Kreacher was floating, but said nothing. Harry mouthed later and Luna kept quiet.

The trip to the island took two hours or so and they were met by a lady and a young girl, who Elaina ran right to them to greet them and prepare them for her guests. Introductions were short, until Luna, who was the last guest introduced, pulled Donna in for a hug, which scared Donna, but the bigger scare was when Luna said "I'm sorry about everything that happened to you about your boyfriend. You must have been very strong to be able to go on without him and accomplish what you have and bringing up a daughter to go along with it?"

Donna stayed in the hug and answered her, "I had no choice in the matter, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. She is the love of my life and always will be first in my heart." and they broke off the hug, but they both were smiling. Elaina didn't know what was said, but if Donna was smiling, then it was alright.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione sort of knew what was said and would thank Luna later for her kind words. They all knew Luna would have some words of encouragement for the single mother.

Then there was along walk up a steep hill to the hotel which had all but Harry and Ginny wore out by the time they reached the villa and the hotel. Everyone agreed that once it was completed, it would be a beautiful vacation spot, but saw it had a long way to go. Harry hoped by the time they left, it would be closer by quite a bit. He saw where Kreacher landed on a roof of a small building away from the main building and he entered from the roof. He also saw a herd of goats outside the building. It must be their shelter for the night and during storms. Harry hoped Kreacher didn't have to sleep with them.

They all sat in what was the future sight of the lobby for the hotel and talked until Donna was ready to go start dinner when Harry stopped her and said, "Please, Donna, allow me to take you all to dinner, so that we could spend more time together. The girls also need to buy some outfits since it is warmer than we expected, and maybe buy you and Sophie one as well?"

"NO, you won't. Sophie and I are doing fine, but we will take you up on dinner. Look, Harry, we are fine, but thank you for the offer."

Sophie and Elaina sat next to each other so they could talk and Sophie could find out about her sport career. When she was told that Ginny also played on the team, Sophie switched her attention to Ginny and Elaina. They couldn't go into detail about the sport, but did explain the rules as if it were played on the ground. It sounded like soccer, or futball, but the three rings didn't sound anything like either of them. Ginny told her, "It's sort of a new game to the sports world, but it has a huge following in England and several countries in Europe. It's called Quidditch and you can score in any ring and it's always worth ten points. But there is a third ball called the snitch, and when the seeker catches it, the game is over and the team that caught the snitch gets 150 points. Now, Elaina is what is called a Beater, and she and her partner try to disrupt the other team by using a ball called a Blodger. They throw the ball and try to hit the other chasers and to end their play. Elaina and her mate are two of the best in the League."

Sophie held her chest out and said, "She could not be anything else but the best. So, how did you lose your last game?"

"We played a team that had the best seeker in the world, and he caught the snitch that gave them the win. It was close though, as our seeker was right behind him. We'll have to get her a new..." Hermione covered Ginny's mouth with her hand. Ginny bit Hermione, causing her to let her go. "What the hell Hermione, what was that for? All I was going to say was get Suzie a new pair of glasses."

"OH, sorry about that. I thought you were going to give away a team secret." Hermione apologized.

Sophie was laughing at the two friends, but she also kept her eye on Luna, who acted weird since she met her. That hug with her mother was not normal, and she hasn't said much of anything at all. She kept throwing glares at Harry for some reason and he tried to ignore them all evening. Finally they left to go shopping for the clothes everyone needed. Luna finally got Harry alone and asked, "OK Harry, spill it, why is Kreacher here?"

"He's going to fix any major damage to the hotel that would cost Donna a lot of money. Luna. Nothing cosmetic. Well, maybe some cosmetic, but not much. I'm sorry Luna, but you know me. I have to help in some manner, and Kreacher could do it and not be caught. Yell if you want to, but I will still help her and Sophie as much as I can. Well, me and Kreacher."

"Would it have killed you to tell us before we left? But, really Harry, that is very sweet of you both, and you make sure to tell Kreacher that."

"He knows. He is sitting right over there in unlit table with the wide brim hat. He's smiling at you right now." Luna turned to him and threw him a kiss. Kreacher made like he caught it and put it to his heart. "Shite Luna, now you've done it. He had a big enough ego to begin with. Now he's going to be even harder to live with."

"What are you two talking about, and Harry, I swear I see Kreacher sitting over there in the dark. Please don't tell me you brought him with you?" Ginny wanted to break out in laughter at Harry's expression.

"He came on his own, except I asked him to follow me here to help Donna and Sophie. He is going to do all major repairs to the plumbing, structural, electrical and some cosmetic work." Ginny just leaned in for a kiss as her answer.

The evening moved on and no one saw Kreacher for the rest of the evening. He made his way back to the hotel and found some very drastic problems that needed fixing first. The electrical would be the first thing to fail and it may start a fire, so Kreacher removed all the old wiring and replaced it with new wire and a circuit box with breakers instead of the old fuses that were currently being used. Her also found several cracks in the foundation the he fixed with metal rods magically placed inside the cement and then he added more cement to the walls and placed large sheets of slate under the walls for more support. It wouldn't last forever, but maybe about thirty years or so. Finally he repaired the roof and replaced the stone tiles with new ones that he made look old. This should last fifteen or twenty years.

He did minor work to the interior walls that Harry could explain as his work if he got up early enough. Harry was up early enough and even did some more work and had just finished when Donna made her way downstairs to see Harry putting away the tools he was supposed to have used.

"Harry, did you do all this by yourself this morning?"

"Ya, I couldn't sleep last night, so I made myself useful. I hope this doesn't upset you?" Harry tried to look upset.

"OH NO. I would never be upset for someone wanting to help. But this is supposed to be your vacation and the last I heard no one works on their vacation?"

"Believe it or not, this was relaxing for me and that is the first priority of a vacation, relaxing." and Harry walked back out to see the girls walking into the room. Elaina looked at what was done and she gave Harry a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank Kreacher for me as well." leaving Harry shocked as he didn't know she knew he was here.

Three days later they were visited by Sophia's son Lazaros, "Donna, you must come see Momma, she is very sick and wishes to talk to you. Please hurry." and Lazaros ran back down the hill to be with Sophia.

Harry saw another need for Donna and would see to it while in the village. Donna made it in to see Sophia and she cried when she saw her condition. The doctor told her that Sophia had a heart attack and he didn't think she had long to live.

Donna went in and took Sophia's hand and kissed the back of it. Sophia smiled to Donna and said,  
"Don't cry little one, it is just my turn. I knew it was close so I should have told this to you earlier. Lazaros knows this, so don't be alarmed. The farm house, she is yours. Please don't argue about it. Lazaros doesn't want it, and he is taking what little I have saved and putting it towards a new school for the children. Now, is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"Not ask you, but to tell you. Sophia, you have been the mother to me since I arrived, that my real mother never was. You helped me deliver the most precious thing in my life and I even named her after you. It was the best honor I could show you and you loved me even more because of it. But you can't leave yet, as I have done nothing to improve the farm house the way I should have. You have to be there with me when it is where We want it to be."

"Oh, Little one, it is where I wanted it to be and that is with you and Sophie. Please take this as it should be taken. You have made me quite proud calling me your mother and I have felt that way since that first day we met and you lied to my son to make him feel good about his music. It had to be a lie or you are quite tone deaf. You sing too beautifully to be that."

They talked for fifteen more minutes, when Sophia breathed her last breath and gave way to her maker.

Everyone sitting around her cried at her passing, but Donna decided it was not the way Sophia wanted it go, so she grabbed Lazaros' hand and pulled him to the stage and she had him play the last song they heard from her and it was Sophia's favorite. Donna asked for one of the girls to join her and Sophie with the song and she handed Hermione the words to the song and Lazaros and his band played the music.

I've Been Waiting For You:

I, I have known love before

I thought I would no more

Manage to hit the ceiling

Still, strange as it seems to me

You brought it back to me

That old feeling

I don't know what you do

You make me think that you

Possibly could release me

I think you'll be able to

Make all my dreams come true

And you could ease me

You thrill me, you delight me

You please me, you excite me

You're something I've been pleading for

I love you, I adore you

I lay my life before you

I'll have you want me more and more

I've been waiting for you

I'm going to make you mine

You're going to feel so fine

You'll never want to leave

I feel you belong to me

Someday you'll agree

Please, believe me

You thrill me, you delight me

You please me, you excite me

You're something I've been pleading for

I love you, I adore you

I lay my life before you

I'll have you want me more and more

And finally it seems my lonely days are through

I've been waiting for you

OH, I've been waiting for you

There was not a dry eye in the in the people there for Sophia's Memorial as the song ended, to include Donna and Sophie's. Hermione cried as well, but was blocked by Luna as she hugged her.

Harry sneaked out while this went on and returned minutes later with a surprise for Donna and Sophie. He purchased a used vehicle for them to use when they needed to get to the village. He had to make some repairs on it before he gave it to them, which he did it his special way out of the sight of anyone.

Donna was too choked up to recognize the gift. She also didn't know how to drive or have a license. Harry and the girls vacation was extended another two weeks until Donna was properly taught. It was tough for her to concentrate with all the grief she was feeling.

Donna talked to the girls a couple of days later to explain all she went through with the help of Sophia. Once again they all cried as Donna made her story come to life. "I'm sorry for being so down, but Sophia has been my true mother for me, ever since I first arrived. She appreciated what I did for her horse, Hector, when I saved him from a storm. She loved what I did for Lazaros and his singing. I really didn't think it was that bad and she kept telling me I was tone deaf. Then we talked about the three men in my life and the trouble I had with them. One of them was her nephew Bill. This embarrassed me, but she just told me, "Bill has always been a womanizer and he knows how to get into their pants." which made me laugh, as that was what happened. Then I told her about Sam and what he did to me when I found out about his betrothed. I didn't give him a chance to explain and kicked him out of my house. Which brings me to another point. Sophia let me live in her farm house for free, and when Sophie was born, she gave it to me outright. Lazaros didn't want it and she wanted to see me make good with it. I promised to pay her for it had I any spare money. Unfortunately, that has yet to happen.

My singing for Lazaros gave me the money to fix what I could. Everything I have here is because of my mother, Sophia. Bill never found out about this, though I doubt he would have cared as Sophia helped him buy his boat. Sophia has been so good to many people, she will be missed by all of us."

Luna said something that baffled Donna. "We know how you feel as we all lost a brother a couple of years ago to a someone that was very mean and nasty. Thank goodness Harry ended his reign of terror."

"Where was this, that it happened?" Donna asked.

Harry had to answer before Luna gave up too much information, "It was in Scotland and it was a terrorist activity. I was lucky enough to get him with a crossbow. The government tried to keep it under cover, but it leaked out to a few areas up around there. Never made it to London or any other big cities or news agencies."

Hermione and Ginny sighed a breath of relief, not wanting to answer a lot of questions. They had to get Luna out of there before she said too much. Sophie followed them up the stairs but, Ginny hurt her ankle when a step broke. Donna heard it and came running and apologizing for what happened. Donna kicked the steps and cried in pain herself. Ginny laughed and said, "You didn't have to hurt yourself on my account, Donna. One of us in pain was quite enough. Now we both have to visit the doctor. Thank goodness Harry got that vehicle." Donna wondered about that as well. She added it to the list of strange things happening around her home. The plumbing, the foundation, the electrical. She noticed it all and couldn't figure out how they got tended to. She wasn't sorry or angry, just puzzled and perplexed, but, delightfully so. She knew the cost to get those things repaired and didn't know where she was going to get it from. Now the car, which she also desperately needed, but she knew Harry got that for the home.

Once the group was gone, Kreacher got to work and repaired the steps, to include a new railing. He got in the mind of one of the locals and had him to take the credit for the stairs.

The two ladies just sprained their ankles and would be fine in a few days. But when they got home and Donna saw the stairs fixed, she went running outside to see who did it. The guy Kreacher entered his mind, stepped forward and confessed to doing it. Donna hugged and thanked him and promised to pay him when she got some money. Harry stepped forward and paid him instead and told Donna to forget it because Harry didn't want to see anyone else get hurt.

Ginny had to stay off her feet for those three days, so they were there until at least then. In that time Sophie told the girls that her and Sky were going to be married when they grew up and Hermione asked, "Does Sky know that, Sophie?"

"Of course he does, he was the one to ask me. Momma doesn't believe me, but it's true. Grandmama gave us her blessings when we told her. Hermione, I'm afraid for momma, without Grandmama being here for her. Did you know it was Grandmama that delivered me when momma gave birth. She found momma curled up against a wall in her room in much pain. She helped her up and got her to walking, trying to ease the pain. It worked for a couple of days, but then momma went into labor and soon had me. Sophia was so happy when momma named me after her. We have what we have because of Grandmama and Lazaros. They are our family. In fact the entire population is our family. Yes they ask for their money, but never demand it and Momma does pay when she has it. Somehow they always knew when Lazaros gave her some money."

When it finally came time for five to leave, it was with a heavy heart, but Donna did ask all the girls to join her in one final song. Donna wanted to tell her story with it and it could only be Mamma Mia.

MOMMA MIA:

I was cheated by you and I think you know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control

Just one look and I hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

W-o-o-o-o-o-h

Mamma Mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you

Mamma Mia, does it show again

My my, just how much I missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma Mia, now I really know,

I should not have let you go

I was angry and sad about the things that you do

I can't count all the times that I cried over you

And when you go, when you slam the door

I think you know that you won't be away too long

You know that I'm not that strong

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

W-O-O-O-O-O-H

Mamma Mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma Mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go

Mamma Mia, now I really know

I should not have let you go.

The four were exhausted but laughing when they were finished and Donna said, "It was just like old time with the Dynamos. Thank you all for bringing back memories and good times.

Donna and Sophie watched as the five boarded the ferry back to the mainland. They watched until they could no longer see it and went to Sophias grave and put fresh flowers on it and prayed for her spirit to join her family. Yes, Donna would miss Sophia so much, she didn't know how she would make it. Then she looked down and saw Sophie and changed her mind. She knew exactly how she was going to make it.

When they got back home, Donna found a sack of money sitting on her bed. It was the most she ever saw at one time. She knew Harry left it for her and this brought back another Harry that she felt sorry for. She had shared that Harry's bed but was sorry for him because she never completed her part of the joining. She knew that Harry was not Sophies father, but no one would ever know this to be true. The Harry that just left, she wished she knew him back then, as that would have been a different story. She also hid the money Harry left, to use to finally finish the hotel. If she only knew what the future would bring.

THE END!?

Author's end notes: OK, I guess you all know by now that I am a complete fan of both of these movies and I admit I even cried at the end of Here we go again. What with I've Been Waiting For You, Fernando and the best of all My Love, My Life, it was non-stop tears. So, ya, I'm a big pussy.

Anyway, this is a Christmas gift to any who read it and I hope enjoy it. I mean it was about nothing and it didn't go anywhere. But, I am thinking of something I may try later, about Donna's death, or more to the point how she died. It was never said in the second movie and it got me to wondering about a third movie, which will once again, go back in time to Ruby and Fernanado's affair and Donna's birth. Just a thought right now, so don't go complaining if it never gets done.

Alright then, I know it has been a while since my last story, but this tells you I'm still alive and kicking. Or I think I am. As always, Ollie the Keeper. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all.


End file.
